John Walker (1794-1869)
}} Biography John Walker, son of Simeon and Mary (Miner) Walker, was born 20 June 1794 at Peacham, Caledonia County, Vermont. His father Simeon was a soldier during, the American Revolutionary war and moved from Woodbury, Conn. to Peacham, Vt. in 1780. In the spring of 1832 when John joined the Church, his wife and family did not agree, so soon after he went to Stanstead Plains, Canada where he had charge of a big manufacturing company, putting in improved machinery, and also helping all he could in the Church there. During his absence his wife made a diligent and thorough investigation of Mormonism, with the result she herself was converted. After he returned home in 1834, the family left for Ogdensburg, New York where they stayed for a while. In the spring of 1838 the Walkers and other families left for the western Missouri. There they encountered mobs, violence, etc. They camped five miles way from Haun's Mill and John went to Haun's Mill to meet with other brethren to work out what course they should take. Mobs came in and tried to massacre all and only a few escaped. John was shot in his arm but he escaped by hiding. He was thought to be dead, and the family left. Later his son William found him and brought him back to his family. They moved to Quincy, Illinois. In 1841 the family moved again to Nauvoo. His wife Lydia was very sick and passed away on 18 Jan 1842. She was buried there. John was called to go on another mission and his first four children were taken by the Prophet Joseph Smith as part of his household while the rest were placed in good homes. His son William was there for three years as bodyguard. John did not own a house in Nauvoo due to the facts that he was only at Nauvoo for a short time between Missions. He spent much time in building, repairing, etc. He came to Utah as a Pioneer in 1850. He died 18 Oct 1869 at Farmington, Utah and was buried there. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Lydia Holmes John married Lydia Holmes on 8 April 1819 at Peacham, Vt. She was born 18 April 1800 at Falmouth, Maine to William and Lydia (Adams) Holmes. Together they had ten children - information about them is found on this site: # William Holmes Walker (1820-1908) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion, Company B/Sick Detachment, 1857 captain of freight company to SLC. # Lorin Walker (1822-1907) # Catherine Walker (1824-1885) # Lucy Walker (1826-1910) - one of three plural wives widowed of Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844), who would marry LDS Apostle, Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and journey west to Utah. # Edwin Walker (1828-) # Henry Walker (1830-1866) # Jane Walker (1832-1912) # Lydia Walker (1834-1843) # John Walker (1837-1889) # Mary Electa Walker (1840-1904) 2nd Marriage: Elizabeth Walmsley John married secondly about 1846 Elizabeth Walmsley, daughter of William and (Slater) Walmsley. She was born 7 Dec 1816 at Bowland, Lancaster, England. was married first to James Corbridge 16 Feb 1835 at Chipping, Lancaster, and. James was born in 1810 at Thornley, Lancaster, England, son of William Ellen (Bolton) Corbridge. James and Elizabeth came to America in 1840, and four children, three of whom were born in England and the last one at Nauvoo, Illinois. Their third child died while at sea. James died in 1843 at Nauvoo. Elizabeth was married second to a Roger and they had a baby girl who died in Nauvoo. The marriage was not a happy one and Elizabeth was advised to leave him. Walker was her third husband and they were separated in about 1850. She was married fourth to George Marshall. She died 13 April 1896 at Minersville, Utah she was buried. 3rd Marriage: Caroline Luce John's third marriage to Caroline Luce was performed on 22 Feb 1851 by Heber Chase Kimball in Salt Lake City, Utah. Caroline was born 14 Sep 1831 in Vinalhaven, Maine to Ephraim and Lydia (McComber) Luce. She left John shortly after the marriage and was married again to Samuel Comstock. Her third marriage was to William Chatwin. She died 22 May 1924. John and Caroline had no children. 4th Marriage: Abigail Sanford Abigail Sanford became John's fourth wife on 4 March 1851. She was born 14 March 1811 in Prospect, Connecticut, and died in 1872 at Carleston, Iowa. She was a widow of Mr. Brocket and had a girl and a boy in Connecticut before coming to Utah. Ten Children were born to John and Lydia and are detailed in the book The Ancestry and Descendants of John Walker, which is the primary source of this text.